Life In The Fast Lane
by TruexLovexAlways
Summary: Alright so I'm new on here and this is my first story! It's based on the movie, Fast and the Furious and the book Twilight. This story is all human and it focuses on Bella and Edward. Anyway, please review and give suggestions or comments!
1. Chapter 1 LA

**Life In The Fast Lane**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Well I finally got around to writing my first story on here. Actually my friend and I are writing it together and since she cant get on here right now, we're putting it on my account. She was watching Fast and the Furious and thought it would be a good story so now here we are! This story is all human so no vampires or werewolves this time, sorry. Currently, I'm at my friends house who is typing up a new chapter to her story and I'm thinking she's crazy now. Anyway I'll get to the real disclaimer before my friends goes crazy talking about coffee or cake again. **_

_**Unfortunately I **__**don't**__** own Twilight or the movie Fast and the Furious…**_

_**Enjoy chapter one! **_

_Chapter 1 - LA_

_Another day passed and I still hadn't had any luck in finding my dream job. Sure I had a part time job but I couldn't live off of that much longer. With a sigh I threw the newspaper into the trashcan and leant against the counter. At least my roommate had better luck then I did, she was living her dream. But I on the other hand, really needed a change. I mean I'm twenty-three years old, I just got out of college and all I have is a part time job while sharing an apartment. But hey, at least it's better then nothing. It's not like I'm use to achieving big things or getting real fancy stuff. That's one thing I have learned though, never set your bar or standards too high because in the end all you end up with is another disappointment…._

_The front door flew open; breaking me from my thoughts and in ran my roommate._

_"Oh my goodness Bella you wont believe what I just found out!!" Alice, my perky little best friend, squealed happily as she jumped up and down._

_"If it's got you this excited then I definitely want to know." _

_"I just found out my job is relocating!"_

_"Where?!" I asked, now very interested._

_"To Los Angeles, California!!" She squealed and twirled around._

_"Wow, that's definitely some major news." Sure I was happy for her but what would I do with out her, she was basically my sister._

_"And guess what else."_

_"What??" There was more?_

_"You're coming with me!!" _

_"No way!" I yelled._

_She just nodded. I screamed and tackled her in a hug. We jumped happily around the room until we collapsed on the couch._

_"I cant believe we're going to California." Alice said once we had caught our breath._

_"Yeah, when do we need to leave? What about plane tickets? The expenses?"_

_"Slow down there! We have a week to leave. The company is providing tickets. The only thing we need to worry about is, how we're going to fit all our stuff in our suitcases!"_

_"Yeah that could be a problem!" I said laughing._

_We sat there in a comfortable silence, letting the latest news sink in. _

_"Wait a minute. Do you know who lives in Los Angeles?" I asked as a light bulb went off in my head._

_"Should I?" Alice questioned confused._

_"Rose!" I exclaimed. _

_"You're right! We should tell her!" Alice said jumping up and reaching for the phone._

_After an hour of talking to Rose we had everything planned out. When we arrived in LA, Rose would be waiting for us where she would take us back to her house, or our new home. My truck and what ever else that wouldn't fit in our suitcases would already be there waiting for us. It took a lot of debating but Rose finally convinced us to stay with her. We didn't want to intrude but she kept insisting that she had too much room with not enough things to fill it._

_"In less then two hours our life has completely changed." Alice sighed._

_"Yeah, we're moving to California where we'll finally meet our pen pale from college."_

_"I know it's all so exciting and overwhelming!" I nodded in agreement._

_"We should go celebrate!" Alice told me, jumping up._

_"Shouldn't we start packing?" I whined, knowing what Alice's ideas of fun were. Shopping, hands down._

_"We can do that tomorrow." She urged._

_"But Alice we already have enough clothes, we don't need more! It'll only making packing our suitcases that much harder." _

_"That stuff is so last year, we need new wardrobes for California! We can give away our old clothes! Please!!" She begged._

_I sighed, there was no stopping Alice when she was in a shopping mood._

_"Fine, but only a couple hours."_

_"Yay!" She squealed and pulled me off the couch and out the door._

_The airport was packed with people going this way and that. It was too chaotic for me. I tightly held onto Alice's arm and my bags as we pushed through people, trying to find a seat while we waited for our plane. _

_"Ooh there's some!" She exclaimed and jerked me forward towards the open seats._

_I mumbled a sorry to the many people she caused me to bump into or step on their toes. Praised by her job well done, Alice plopped down in the seat with a large grin on her face. I sighed, now exhausted and sat down in the seat next to hers. For such a little thing, she can definitely be aggressive. _

_"I cant believe, we're actually doing this." _

_"I know, its so unreal" I agreed. _

_After half an hour of watching people walk by carrying their luggage, wearing out of date clothes as Alice liked to put it and some in desperate need of a make over or a hot shower, we finally started to board the plane. The butterflies in my stomach felt more like hornets. I was very excited but I couldn't help but feel nervous, I was just leaving my hometown and moving to a place I'd only seen in movies. Yeah a bit scary. Alice and I climbed into our seats and waited for take off. I never really liked the take off but other then that, flying didn't bother me. Alice gave my arm a squeeze as the plane began to ascend. Out of habit, I gazed out the window as the plane lifted into the air. Although it probably doesn't seem like a good idea, it actually made me feel better, knowing that we were leaving the ground. Once we were in the air Alice began listening to her ipod and texting so I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a nap. _

_The sun shone through the trees brightly as I stepped into the opening. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I made my way into the middle of the meadow and stretched my arms out while closing my eyes. The sun warmed up my skin and I smiled in content. I had never felt so at peace and alive at the same time. As the wind blew softly I felt an odd presence near me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. This meadows beauty was nothing compared to him. My eyes trailed over his body. His bare chest shown brightly in the sun and his muscles tensed as he stood there, unmoving like a statue. My eyes continued up till I got to his face. His tight jaw, smooth skin and those eyes…. Before I could get lost in his eyes, I lifted my gaze to his hair which was an unusual bronze color. As he took a step forward my eyes found his once again. His gaze was so intense; it was as if he could see right into my soul. I wanted to look away but I just couldn't, his eyes were just so mesmerizing. I took a few steps toward him, not able to stand the distance between us. I got a mere two feet away from him and stretched out my hand. My heart was pounding, I was so close……. _

"Bella! C'mon wake up, we're here!" Alice's voice woke me, along with her persistent shaking.

I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Get up sleepyhead, we've arrived in Los Angeles!" Alice said excitedly.

I stood up and stretched as people began to get off the plane.

Once we had got off the plane and collected our luggage, Alice and I began to search for Rose.

"Do you see her anywhere?" I asked Alice, as I strained my neck to see over the crowds.

"No but I sent her a text when we landed so we should find her soon."

We continued walking until we saw our blonde headed friend waving eagerly to us. She met us halfway and pulled us into bone crushing hugs.

"Wow, my long lost sisters." Rose said stepping back and looking at us.

"I know, its insane!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well c'mon, lets not stand around here all day!" Rose said before she grabbed some of our bags and pulled us towards the doors.

As soon as we stepped out the doors we were blinded by the sunlight. I quickly shielded my eyes and trudged onwards.

"Ladies, say hello to Los Angeles!" Rose announced.

Alice and I squealed in delight.

"Now this is my baby." Rose said as she pat the hood of her car.

A black Mustang convertible with bright red seats stood before me. I was definitely not in Forks anymore.

"This is your car?" I choked out, astonished.

"Yep." She said, proudly.

Alice just stood there with wide eyes. I couldn't help but stand there and gape as well while Rose put our luggage in the trunk and crammed some in the backseat. This car was just wow. Oh man, I cant even imagine Rose's reaction when my old truck arrived.

"Oh yeah, Bella, your truck is at my house." Rose said, as if she were reading my mind.

I mentally groaned. Never had I felt ashamed of my truck till now.

"C'mon, hop in, the car wont bite." Rose insisted.

Alice climbed in the back and I hoped in the front. As we rode to our new house with the top down of course, I thoroughly enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair, not to mention the wonderful view. The nice houses, well more like mansions that we passed by, the beaches and the guys. Yeah, I could definitely get use to this place.

By the looks of Rose's car, you'd think she'd have some big mansion but, turns out, it was an apartment. Nothing fancy, just the exact thing we came from, although it was bigger. How could she have a lot of room when it was just an apartment? Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

"It's a lot larger on the inside." Rose told us when we had climbed out of the car.

I nodded and grabbed some of my bags while Alice followed suit. Rose led us inside and our tour began.

"Alright there are two empty bedrooms down that hall," Rose explained as she pointed us in the right direction. "and you can pick whichever one's you want to have and your other stuff arrived a few days ago so I just left the boxes there in the living room." She told us before walking off to the kitchen.

"Kay, thanks." Alice and I answered in unison.

I turned to Alice. "So you take the one on the left and I'll take to one on the right?"

"Sounds good."

I carried my bags into my new bedroom and set them down before glancing around the room, it was breathtaking. My room had powder blue walls, and a hardwood floor that was colored a light brown. It had a set of dresser drawers that were a deep cherry brown, and a lamp, that was filled with what looked like broken china plates and cups, on the dresser next to the bed. The bed was queen sized, and it had a black bedspread with deep blue silk sheets. The pillows on the top however were various shades of blue and black in funky designs. I opened my closet to find that it was a walk in, with two long racks for clothes, and shelves for various items like shoes and such. The room was plain but not at all the same. It reminded me of myself in many aspects.

Satisfied with my room, I headed out to the rest of my bags.

"Hey Alice, do you want me to get your other bags?" I asked as I stopped by her room.

"That would be lovely."

I laughed and walked outside to the car. I popped the trunk open and began pulling out the bags. Just as I shut the trunk and went to pick up the bags my shoe hit the tire and I lost my balance causing myself to go toppling backwards. Me being my usual clumsy self, I just had to have a Bella moment but before I could hit the ground a pair of arms encircled me…..

**Alright so that was chapter one, not too bad of a cliffy. I hope it wasn't too horrible There will be a poll up on my profile for this story so make sure to take it! Give me some feedback or suggestions please so review or PM! Next chapter should be up in a few weeks. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Strangers

_**Life In The Fast Lane**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to get this out, summer jobs suck. The first chapter did fairly well although it didn't have many reviews so hopefully this chapter will have a better turn out. As some of you may have noticed, the beginning of chapter 1 was italicized and it **__**wasn't**__** supposed to be, I tried to fix it, but it just refused to cooperate. The dream was the only part that was supposed to be in italics for all of you wondering. **_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**don't**__** own Twilight or The Fast and The Furious.**_

_**Chap 2 - Strangers**_

_Me being my usual clumsy self, I just had to have a Bella moment but before I could hit the ground a pair of arms encircled me. I was so startled that I just stayed motionless in the strangers arms. When I had finally, somewhat composed myself, I carefully opened my eyes._

_"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked._

_"Uh, yeah." _

_I managed to keep my cool as he was setting me back upright but as soon as my eyes found his face, I couldn't help but blush. _

_"Thanks for um catching me.." I mumbled, still blushing._

_"It was no problem. I'm Mike, by the way." He said, offering his hand._

_"Bella." I said, shaking his hand._

_"Well it looks like we're neighbors." He stated._

_Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by Rose._

_"Bella c'mon, don't stand out here all day!" _

_I nodded and picked up the bags._

_"I guess I'll see you around." Mike said as I headed up the stairs._

_I stopped at the door and turned around. "It was nice meeting you."_

_He just smiled and headed next door._

_"Bella, I cant believe you were talking to Newton." Rose said, with a look of disgust._

_"What? He saved me from busting my butt out there. Besides, he seems sweet and he's fairly cute." _

_"He's like a lost puppy and he's a pervert."_

_"He seemed nice enough."_

_"Just wait, he'll be stalking you now." She said with a laugh._

_I rolled my eyes and dropped Alice's bags off in her room before dropping mine off in my room. _

_"I guess I should start unpacking." I mumbled to myself before I began putting away clothes._

_After about an hour into my unpacking, Rose walked in. I stopped and sat down on the bed._

_"How's the unpacking going?" She asked._

_"It's coming along, slowly." _

_"I feel bad for asking you this, but would you mind running to the store for me and picking up a few things?"_

_"Sure no problem, where's the store at?"_

_"Here's the list and directions." She said, handing me the paper._

_"Thanks." I said as I hopped off the bed._

_"Oh yeah wait!" _

_I turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"Here's some money." She said, handing me some cash._

_"That might come in handy." I mumbled, taking it before I headed out the door._

_I hopped in my truck and put the keys in the ignition, starting it up. It stuttered a bit but none the less, the engine came to life. I sighed and pulled out of the driveway. From then on, everything continued smoothly, I didn't miss any turns and the truck was doing fine, that is until I got about a mile from the store. No matter how much I pressed my foot down on the gas, it continued to slow down until it finally stopped all together._

_"Ugh c'mon! Why does this always happen to me?" I whined before giving up and resting my head against the steering wheel._

_"At least it made it to the side of the road." I mumbled, raising my head up. "And right by an auto shop!" _

_I quickly jumped out of the truck and walked over to the auto store. A bell above the door jingled when I stepped inside._

_"Hello there, can I help you?" A middle aged man sitting at the counter asked._

_"Yeah, my truck just kind of broke down outside, I don't know what happened."_

_"Hmm, okay, I'll be right back." _

_I nodded as he disappeared through a door. I pulled out my cell phone, figuring that I should call Rose and tell her what happened. It rang and rang so I gave up and tried Alice but I didn't have much luck with her either. Oh well, it would just have to wait till I got home. _

_Moments later, the man reappeared with another guy, who was turned away from me so I couldn't get a good look at him._

_"She doesn't know what happened to it, so just go check it out and see what you can do." The middle aged man said, as he handed the other guy a toolbox, I'm guessing. _

_The guy nodded and walked over to me. I almost screamed, it was the guy from my dream!! It had to be him, the bronze colored hair, the way he was built and those eyes, those mesmerizing emerald green eyes! _

_"So, shall we take a look at your truck?" He asked politely._

_I went weak in the knees at his beautiful velvet voice. It took me a moment to realize he had spoken to me, so I just nodded. I followed him outside to where my truck still sat._

_"Wow, no wonder it broke down, it's old." He commented as he stood beside it._

_"It works just fine, that is until it broke down moments ago." I told him firmly._

_"Have you ever had any trouble with it?" He questioned, popping the hood._

_"It did hesitate a bit when I started it up today."_

_"Well…it looks like your spark plug broke."_

_"Is that um fixable?"_

_"Yeah, I just need to replace it." He said, digging through the toolbox thing. _

_I nodded and leaned against my truck as I watched him began fiddling with things under the hood._

_"I'm Edward by the way." He said, after a moment._

_"Bella." I replied._

_"That's beautiful, it fits you. Short for Isabella?"_

_"Yeah" I mumbled, grateful that he couldn't see my cheeks turn slightly pink at his comment._

_"I haven't seen you around here before, are you visiting?" _

_"No, I actually just moved here, I live with my friend Rose."_

_"I'm sure you'll like it here."_

_"Yeah."_

_It became silent after that as he continued to work on my truck. I didn't try to start up another conversation, figuring that he needed to concentrate on what he was doing and I'd only end up embarrassing myself. _

_"There all done." He said after about fifteen minutes._

_"Thanks." _

_He put the hood down and wiped his hands off on a rag. _

_"So how much do I owe you?" I asked him while grabbing and opening my purse._

_He figured everything up and I gave him the right amount._

_"If you have anymore trouble with it, just come back and I'll take a look at it." He said as I climbed into my truck._

_"Alright, thanks again."_

_Alice would be very disappointed that I didn't ask for his number but I could tell he had to have a girlfriend, I mean look at him, he's gorgeous and besides, it would be weird to just ask a basic stranger for their number. With my luck, he'd end up running away screaming, I've never had any luck with relationships anyway. _

_I watched him start heading back to the shop for a few moments before I cranked the truck, it started just fine this time. Just as I began to pull off the side of the road that sweet velvet voice caught my attention. I looked over and saw Edward running up to the truck. I raised an eyebrow as he leaned his arms on the open window. _

_"I know it's a bit unusual and sudden but would it be totally weird if I asked you out on a date?" He asked staring right into my eyes. _

_I laughed and a slight blush made its way on my cheeks. "Not at all." I said as I began writing my number down._

_I handed him the paper and a beautiful crooked grin appeared on his face. _

_"I'll call you with the details." _

_I nodded, not able to make the smile fall from my face. He grabbed my hand and placed a gently kiss on it before he turned and began walking away. I sat there for a few seconds in a daze before I continued on my way to the grocery store. _

_The whole time I was shopping, a smile stayed plastered on my face. Half of the people probably thought I was some goofy weird tourist or something. _

_"I'm back!" I yelled, walking through the door._

_"Hey, took you long enough!" Rose said, grabbing a few bags._

_"Well if you would've answered your phone, you might know why." I said as I followed her to the kitchen. _

_"Did you get lost?" Alice asked, walking into the kitchen._

_"No and like I said to Rose, if you would've answered your phone, you would know why it took me forever!"_

_"What happened?" Rose asked._

_I sighed. "My truck broke down…"_

_"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! What did you do?" Alice asked frantically._

_"Well, lucky for me, it broke down outside of an auto store." _

_"What was wrong with it?" Rose asked._

_"The spark plug needed to be replaced, what ever that is." _

_Rose nodded while Alice stared at me like she was concentrating on something._

_"Well I'm off to finish my room."_

_"Wait!" Alice said, stopping me._

_I turned around and raised and eyebrow._

_"You've got that look on your face." _

_"What look?" _

_"The look when you've met some new guy!" _

_"Oooh who did you meet??" Rose asked excited._

_"Well….he was the one who fixed my truck."_

_"Name? Looks?" Alice demanded._

_"Edward. He's insanely handsome, to handsome to be called human. He had a nicely built body, he was tall, polite and had mesmerizing green eyes…." I _

_drifted off into my own fantasy._

_Alice squealed and hugged me._

_"Did you get his number or anything?" Rose asked._

_"You better have!!" _

_"No….but he asked me out on a date so I gave him mine." I grinned._

_The both squealed and tackled me into a hug._

_"Gosh Bella, you've only been here for a few hours and you've already got a date." Alice said, smiling._

_"I know, it's very unusual. Well I'm gonna go try to finish my room." I told them before I walked into my room._

_Before my mind could wander back to Edward, Alice walked into my room._

_"So is he going to call you with details for your date?"_

_I nodded and smiled._

_"Wow Bella, I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time." _

_My smile fell. "I know." I sighed and sat down on my bed._

_"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting beside me._

_"Alice, I'm falling hard, too hard for him."_

_"What's wrong with that?"_

_"You know about my bad relationships in the past…"_

_"Yeah but you said Edward was very polite, he doesn't seem like all the other bad boys you've been with. I'm sure things will be different this time."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I know you and I've just got a good feeling about this guy."_

_I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."_

_"No problem. It's what I'm here for." _

_She went back to her room and I continued unpacking._

_By the time I had finished it was almost eight. I sighed and fell back onto the bed. A few moments later Rose and Alice walked in with grins on their faces. Oh great, they're up to something. Alice walked over to my closet and began shuffling through it. Rose pulled me off the bed and pushed me into the bathroom._

_"What's going on?"_

_"You need to get ready, we're going out tonight!" Rose said happily before shutting the door._

_I groaned and grabbed some towels. Man, I can only imagine what Rose and Alice have planned for tonight…._

_**Well that was chapter 2! What did you think? Leave reviews with suggestions/comments Chapter three should be out in a couple weeks.**_


	3. Ready, Set, Let's Race!

**I know, I'm horrible at updating, truly sorry about it but my life has been insanely hectic here lately! Plus school is starting soon and everyone is piling crap on me right now….Alright now that I got that off my chest, I'm going to try and update faster from now on but I make no promises. Breaking Dawn was absolutely amazing!! Enjoy this chapter, review please!****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Fast and the Furious.**

After a torturous hour of being dressed up like a doll, Alice and Rose were finally satisfied.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice, frantic.

"Truthfully, I don't know." She said happily, following Rose outside.

My jaw dropped as I slowly trailed behind them.

"Rose where are we going?" I whined.

"You'll see, it's kind of the double life I lead." Rose simply said.

"Whoa." Alice stopped.

My eyes followed hers to the red Aston Martin Vanquish V12 parked in front of us.

"Where'd you get the money to buy this?" I asked stunned.

"Like I said, double life." She shrugged and got in the car.

Let's just hope she's not a hooker.

Alice climbed in the passenger seat so I had to crawl in the back.

The ride was silent since Rose refused to answer any questions about where we were going and Alice sat there happily singing to the radio. I didn't really worry about our destination much more until we headed for an alley, which a lot of other cars were headed to as well.

Oh lord, she's not a hooker, she's a prostitute!

I quickly glanced at Alice, her face was now full of curiosity as we followed the cars. My brain went into overdrive, thinking of ways to escape if I was right about Rose. Being so caught up in my crazy situations, I didn't even notice that the car was parked and I was the only left in the car.

"Here we are!" Rose said happily, now standing by the car, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly scrambled out of the car and stood beside Alice before I looked around. Cars were lined up everywhere and hundreds of people were all walking around. The cars were all sports cars, very expensive and nice, definitely none that you would see around Forks and how the girls dressed, well you could hardly call them dressed…. It was hard to just focus on one thing, there were so many loud sounds coming from every directions, including music, not to mention all the people talking and cheering.

"What is this?" Alice asked.

"This my sistas, is where all the street races happen." She said grinning.

That's when I noticed a spray painted line, stretching across the alley where no cars were near. A few bikes flew across it and more cheering erupted. Street racing. Wow I never would've guessed that. To think I thought Rose was a…..

Uncontrolled laughter exploded from me. Alice and Rose turned curiously towards me, raising an eyebrow but I couldn't stop laughing.

"She's gone mad…"Rose said, now looking a bit freaked.

"Maybe it was too soon for her to get out? Too big of a step for little Bella?" Alice suggested.

My laughing soon came to an end but not before I was doubled over holding my stomach and tears trailing from my eyes. It took me a second to compose myself before I could stand up straight.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

I just nodded and bit my lip to fight off a few giggles that threatened to escape again.

"What was so funny?" Rose asked.

"Um…nothing really, just wanted to have a good laugh." I lied.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar, tell us!" Alice said.

I sighed. "Well when Rose wouldn't tell us where we were going, I started making assumptions…."

"And?" Rose pressed.

"First I thought maybe Rose was a…um hooker then when I saw the alley my final conclusion was a prostitute….." I said quietly, now extremely embarrassed for thinking such crazy things.

This time they both doubled over in laughter. I crossed my arms and waited till they got it out of their systems.

"Wow that's a first." Rose said, wiping away some tears.

"Yeah yeah, now what exactly are we doing here?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Well sometimes I race, but not tonight. Tonight I'm here for support and to hook you two up with some hot guys." Rose said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at the last statement.

"So that's how you get all your money?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I don't have to worry about a real job because this pays for everything."

Alice and I nodded.

"Ooh c'mon the race of the night is about to start!" Rose said, grabbing our hands and heading over to the starting line.

Everyone moved out of Rose's way as she made her way to the front. She most be pretty good or something. We made it to the front just as the cars lined up and began revving their engines.

"I cant believe they're actually doing it…" Rose mumbled shaking her head.

"Whose doing what?" I asked curious.

"Nothing."

Well alrighty then. I looked over at Alice, she just shrugged. Before I could turn my attention back to the starting line, I heard tires spin against the pavement and they were gone.

"Wow." I mumbled as my hair flew.

Alice laughed at Rose and I, since her hair couldn't go anywhere. I glared and stuck my tongue out at her.

**Edwards POV**

Tonight would be the night. I was going to beat Emmett in this race. Every time I had raced him, I was always a few seconds behind but I was feeling lucky tonight. If I didn't win though, I couldn't do any worse then second place. No one here could even come close to us. I looked over to the sidelines where Jasper was at, he gave me the thumbs up. My gaze turned to Emmett who was in the car beside mine. His eyes met mine and he smirked, giving me the look to bring it. I chuckled to myself and grinned, tightening my hold on the steering wheel. A girl stepped up and counted down. Once the signal was made, I floored it, along with everyone else.

**Bella's POV**

"How much longer?" I asked Rose, keeping an eye on the finish line.

"Any moment now." She said with a grin as the distant sound of engines got closer.

Alice was too busy checking her makeup to pay any attention. With a sigh, I shifted my weight to my other foot. I never was one for much patience. Everyone around us seemed just as impatient and anxious as I was.

"Ooh here they come!" Alice exclaimed happily, putting away her compact.

I watched as a dark grey Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 flew across the finish line first, with an orange Lotus Exige Sport 240Eright on its tail. I'm not good with cars so of course Rose told me that. She's just full of surprises. A moment later the rest of the cars passed the line.

"He always wins, I don't know why people even try to beat him." Rose said,

shaking her head.

I laughed and joined in on the cheering as everyone gathered around the first and second car. Just as I was about to follow Rose and Alice over, the dude from the orange Lotus stepped out. My jaw found the floor. It was Edward!! Anger washed over me as I turned around and began to storm away. How could I be such an idiot?? There must be something seriously wrong with my brain! It seems like I'm always attracted to the bad guys, the jerks, who are no good for me! Well no more! I already made a promise to myself that I was done with those kind of guys and I'm sticking to it! No matter how cute, or sweet of an act they put on, I'm not falling for it!! ….Man why did Edward have to be so, so perfect though?! No Bella he's a bad boy! Focus. This must be some kind of punishment for me to make me suffer. Well, I never did sleep during nap time…. Ugh stupid karma!!

Taking a deep breath, I tried to compose myself. After my little rant, I felt somewhat better. Maybe I should go talk to Alice now, they've probably noticed my absence.

Just as I got ready to turn around, I was suddenly blinded. My arm came up to shield my eyes when I noticed my surroundings. Here I stood in the middle of the road with a motorcycle speeding towards me! Aren't I smart? I quickly closed my eyes and threw my arms out in front of my as some kind of defense. It was the only thing I could do. Seconds later, a forceful impact hit me and I was thrown to the ground. The pain came as I slowly began to lose consciousness….

**Alice's POV**

All oxygen left my lungs as I saw a motorcycle fast approaching Bella. I wanted to scream, to do something but my body wouldn't respond. My brain begged and pleaded but it was no use. By the time I could even manage to gasp, Bella went tumbling to the ground. Anger coursed through me as the dude on the bike just sped on, I wanted to jerk him off the bike and beat him to a pulp so bad. Now that got my body to began functioning. But instead of going after him, my feet quickly carried me over to Bella. As I knelt down beside her, I noticed the blood. Bella needed help, she needed to go to the hospital and fast…

**How was that? Sorry it was a bit shorter then the other chapters. Like I said, school starts again for me soon so that gives me even less time to write but I'm going to try and update every month! Review please It brightens my day! Oh yeah, links to the cars pictures will be up on my profile soon.**


	4. Hospitals and a Ninja?

**Gosh I just cant seem to update fast! I'm truly sorry for making you all wait once again. School has started which takes up the majority of my time and I was seriously sick for two weeks so once again, I'm sorry. Anyway no more excuses, I'm shall try my hardest to update faster from now own! There are a lot of different point of views in this chapter so bare with me. Enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The fast and the furious.  
**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. What happened? I glanced around the room andmy eyes fell upon a little girl. She had dark brown hair in little pig tails, with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin…Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. Before I opened my mouth to comfort the girl, realization hit me. That little girl was me! My gaze followed hers to see her mom, well my mom being beaten by my dad.

"Stop it!" My mom yelled. "Not in front of Bella, please!" She now begged.

Watching this again made me cry out with her, tell him to stop.

My dad didn't listen, well he couldn't, he was too drunk to care.

Finally he stopped as the alcohol caught up to him and he ended up passing out on the couch.

"It alright honey, your dad just isn't himself right now." My mom explained, coming over to my small form.

That night was the first night I saw my mom ever be beaten but it wasn't the last.

When I was seven my mom and dad got in a huge fight and she'd finally had enough. She gave my brother and I quick kisses on the head before she walked out the door. That was the last time I ever saw her.

In a flash, thirteen again, standing on Alice's porch, as a tall, slightly built boy towered over me.

"I've got to go away for a while, but I'll see you again soon." He said, with a small smile.

My heart dropped, I knew he was lying. How could he do this? He was my only family member left. Mom had walked out on us, dad was in jail and now Emmett was leaving me. How would he even get by? He was only sixteen! Tears began to trail down my cheeks as he got in his car and without a glance back, he pulled out of the driveway.

Another flash. I was three years older and at my boyfriend, Damien's house. He started hitting me and calling me a whore. Yep, another bad relationship of mine. I tried to stop it from happening, I yelled for him to stop hitting her, well me but it was no use, I was invisible to them. They couldn't see me and I couldn't change the past, my horrifying past…

When I woke up for real this time, a few beads of sweat covered my forehead and I was in a white room that didn't have a pleasant smell to it. That could only mean one thing, I was in the hospital. Ugh I despised hospitals. It could be worse though, at least I didn't have any needles sticking in me. Why was I here though? A yawn escaped my lips as my eyes began to feel heavy.

"Maybe I'll just take a quick...nap..." And with that, I was out again.

Edward's POV  
Gently, I laid Bella down in the backseat as her friend Alice got in the passenger seat. She was talking to the doctors and telling them to be ready. How she stayed so calm, was beyond me. I quickly hopped in and started the car.

"They'll be waiting for us."

I gave a slight nod, unable to talk. My body was shaking as I drove faster to the hospital. I just prayed that she would be okay. That guy on the bike better be lucky I didn't go after him otherwise he'd be a dead man.

When I pulled up in front of the hospital, the doctors quickly took her.

Alice's POV  
Edward was very quiet on our way to the hospital. We had said quick introductions before he put Bella in the car. This must've been the guy Bella had been talking about meeting earlier. The description she gave me, fit him.

The silence continued as we got closer, that is until Bella started screaming. I knew it wasn't from any pain she might be having, it was the nightmares of her haunted past. She use to have them frequently when she first moved in with me but over time they went away. Bella didn't deserve to carry the burdens with her, the painful memories. I felt so sorry for her and there was nothing I could do. Soon her screaming ceased and all was silent again.

"Nightmares." I mumbled so Edward wouldn't worry anymore then he had to.

He nodded slightly once again, his eyes never leaving the road and his tight hold of the steering wheel only got tighter. Pain shown in his eyes, along with determination. He was determined to get Bella safe. He barely knew her but he already cared for her deeply. Yep, I had a great feeling about this guy.

The car came to a sudden halt and I quickly climbed out after Edward. He got Bella out and gave her to the waiting doctors. We had no other choice but to sit in the waiting room as the doctors took Bella to a room. It was out of our hands now so all we could do was wait and pray that everything would be okay.

--

Edwards POV  
It was half an hour before the doctor came out with information on what had happened with my Bella. Whoa! When did she become _my_ Bella? I don't barely know anything about her! With a shake of my head, I pushed my thoughts away and continued to listen to the doctor.

"She has a mild concussion, but she should wake up soon and you may visit her now." He said before leaving.

I went to go tell Alice but she was gone! With a sigh, I made my way to Bella's room.

Alice's POV  
I didn't care if no one had said I could see Bella yet, she was practically my sister and if I wanted to visit her, then I would! No doctor would stop me!

When I walked into Bella's room, the doctor was just finishing up. She looked quite peaceful.

"She's fine, just a mild concussion but she should wake up soon." He said before leaving the room.

Not even a minute after the doctor had left, Bella began talking in her sleep. That was normal.

"I'm a ninja...Ninja B!!

I let out a little chuckle. "What kind of ninja?" I asked, going along with it.

"A vampire ninja!!"

I continued to giggle as it went on and on.

Edwards POV  
As I reached Bella's room, sure enough the perky little thing was standing by her bed, talking to Bella. It took me a minute to figure out that it was Bella talking, not Alice. Did she just say she was a ninja?! Man she must be asleep. I held back my laughter as she continued.

After a few minutes it ceased and her eyes fluttered open. Figuring it was a good time to show myself, I stepped inside.

Bella's POV  
My eyes slowly became focused as I glanced around the room again. Instead of seeing the little girl again, to my relief, Alice was there by my bed. I smiled slightly until I noticed Edward slowly walking into the room. The anger from early flared up inside me again. He wasn't supposed to be here! Why was he here anyway?! I don't want him here! This place is bad enough without having some retarded, mysterious jerk here!

"Why is he here??" I whispered angrily, trying not to yell.

"Well you were almost hit by some reckless dude on a motorcycle but Edward saved you and we brought you here." She simply said, although she had a confused look in her eyes, silently wondering why I showed anger toward Edward.

My anger was temporarily washed away. If it wasn't for Edward saving me, I could've been dead….

I opened my mouth to speak to Edward but the doctor took this moment to enter.

"Miss Swan, you're free to go." He announced before leaving.

"I'll go sign her out." Edward told Alice, before following the doctor.

How rude, completely ignore the victim who could be lying on her deathbed!

"Alright c'mon my little ninja, lets get you dressed." Alice grinned, grabbing my clothes.

I raised my eyebrow but had a greater need to get out of here and out of this stupid hospital gown, so I shrugged it off.

Edwards POV  
As I finished signing Bella out, my phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Dude where'd you run off to??" Jasper asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Well hurry up, the party has already started!"

"Alright I'll be there soon." I sighed, hanging up.

"Okay, we're ready. Did you get her signed out?" Alice asked, walking up with Bella.

"Yeah, we're all set."

I desperately wanted to say something to Bella but nothing came to mind.

"So where are you off to?" Alice asked as we began walking to the car.

"Well there's this party my friends are hosting tonight." I paused. "Would you two

like to come?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Alice smiled.

Bella didn't seem as enthused though. She shot Alice a nervous look. Personally I didn't think it was such a good idea since Bella was just released from the hospital but I didn't want to be rude and not ask.

Bella sighed as Alice gave her a reassuring look. "Fine…" She mumbled.

"Great, lets go!" Alice squealed as she hopped in the car.

Bella slowly climbed in the back once again and I got in the drivers seat. This should be interesting.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
